the quiet ones
by Kat4152
Summary: Modern day high school. Tris is the new bullied girl that stopped talking to people. One day she finds a boy with cuts from a beating. She knows all to well how they got there but not who it is because of his hidden eyes. What happens after her random act of kindness will things change for the better. Eventual four six.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. No matter how much I wish I did I sadly do not.**

 **This is short but I'm going to do short chapters so I can update more often well that is if you want me to continue the story. Comments are appreciated.**

Every one is always concerned with the loud ones. Always worried about what they will do but while you put all your attention in to making sure they don't punch you in the face a quiet one is going to kick you in the back. But if you spend all your time watching the quiet ones a loud one will punch you in the face. That's life for you. It's going to beat you up no matter what.

I'm six. I just started school two weeks ago at divergent high school for the brave but I like to call it a living hell. I tried to talk to someone once. A jerk named Peter. He shoved me to the ground and told me to never talk to him again. All I said was hi. Now I talk to no one. I get really good grades yet no one asks to work on a project together. No one even knows my name. I moved here so I missed the sports sign ups but they are today. Everyone here plays sports and are friends with in there sport. Since I don't play a sport they all hate me. I can see why they don't get the best grades. They don't realize I might join there sport.

I get ready to leave. I wear a pair of black jeans and a batman shirt. I throw on my black converse sneakers and jump on my motorcycle. Every one wonders who my motorcycle belongs to. It has a big red six on the front with red flames on it. If anyone bothered to learn my name they could navel figured it out by now. I'm the first one to school as always so I can work out. There's also a beat up truck here which I think is weird.

I make my way over to the gym when I hear a noise inside. It sounded like a groan of pain so I run in. The man has a hood on so I can't Se his face but I can see the cuts on his back. I run over to him and he doesn't say anything.

"Let me help you." I say.

"No, just forget it. I can do this on my own." He says.

"Who would I tell? Now stop being a stubborn brat and let me help." He looks like he's about to argue but stops. I look at his wounds. They are just like the ones I get. I go into my bag and get what I need to dress the cuts. I wash them, disinfect them, and then wrap them.

"Now they won't scar. I won't tell anyone but you should report them. They are weak to do that to you. And I want you to know you are strong to live with all of this." I say and walk off. My brother would say that after every beating I got from our drunken dad. Before we moved in with aunt tori.

The part of his face I could see looked familiar and also his voice. I couldn't place it but he seemed so familiar. And I want to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. No matter how much I wish I did I sadly do not.**

 **Comments are appreciated.**

I get out of the principles office, are should I say my dads office and try to make it to my back pack in the gym. I'm in the work out room when I make it. I fall to the ground and grab my bag I groan in pain and hear running feet. I pull the hood over my eyes so she can't see them that well. No one else in our school has eyes like mine so I can't let her see them. I look up to see the new girl running towards me.

Its speech less. Or that's what we all call her. She apparently moved from the abnegation sector like me but she is a big jerk that thinks she's better than everyone so she doesn't talk to anyone. She apparently tried to talk to Peter on the first day but hasn't said anything since. Peter apparently didn't like what she said and got his minions to harass her. No one wants to be friends with her because she is a snob and I think that's fine.

When I first met her I thought she would be different because of how she appeared. She didn't throw her self at me and looked a little nervous in the halls. She wore clothes that weren't revealing and she had no make up on. She was still the most beautiful girl in the school. She then proceeded to spend the rest of the day in the guidance office with tori after her first class. No one even knows why she was there. Peter said she left after he talked to her.

She runs over to me and I don't say anything.

"Let me help you." She says.

"No, just forget it. I can do this on my own." I say. And I mean it.

"Who would I tell? Now stop being a stubborn brat and let me help." I'm about to argue but its true. And she doesn't even know who I am.

She looks over my wounds and I can tell she knows what she's looking at. She pulls thinks out of her bag and wraps my cuts. Wait why does speechless have this stuff in her bag? Maybe there is more to her than just being a prick. Maybe Peter lied. Maybe I should talk to her today. Maybe she would say yes if I asked her out. Wait I don't mean that I don't like her. I don't feel that way about anyone.

She interrupts my thoughts. "Now they won't scar. I won't tell anyone but you should report them. They are weak to do that to you. And I want you to know you are strong to live with all of this." She says.

Okay she is not a prick. She doesn't look at me with pity she looks at me like I'm strong and that she understands. She walks away and I can't wait to see her again.

 **I know I repeated the scene but this will be like the only time. I just wanted to put in how four felt about six.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a giant purple panda named Philip or divergent which is very upsetting.**

 **Comment peoples.**

I start with my laps then I move on to the punching bags. After that I go to the beam and the stunt mats. Next I work on jump serves and spikes for volleyball and backhands for tennis. I move on to figure skating and hockey. There was two things my father let me do sports and playing music. It was the only thing I could do to escape a beating. And because of his image I had to be perfect at it so I play practically every sport and instrument flawlessly. I loved it though so I was ok with doing that. It was the only place I came to life so before school from four-seven then get dressed for school at 8 and after school from 3-6. It doesn't effect my social life mainly because I don't have one.

I take a shower then I get dressed. When I'm done I cash into someone. "I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy! Don't hit me!" I put my arms up to guard my face. The last time that happened it was Peter and he beat me where it wouldn't show.

I expect to be laughed at but instead I am hugged. "Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hit you. Did someone really do that?" a girl with mocha skin asks.

"Yeah. Like everyday. But I mean it could be worse. The only annoying thing is everyone is in on it which is why I was surprised you didn't hit me or something." I say with a shrug.

"Oh my god. You mean you're the girl that is apparently a jerk that thinks she's better then everyone." The girl says.

I laugh. A lot. "Hahaha you haha mean ha people ha thought that. I stopped talking because Peter knocked me to the ground after I said hi and I got hurt so I spent the day in my aunt tori's office. After that I got harassed and beaten up after every single time I talked." I say with a smile still on my face.

The girl looks at me with an open mouth. "I can't believe you have put up with this for like three weeks and have put up with this alone. All those jerks can go to hell because no one is going to hurt my new best friend. So what should we do speechless."

"Well first we should know each others name. I'm six. Yes like the number. Yes 1-5 were taken." I say.

She laughs. "I'm Christina." Christina says.

"Are you sure you want to be around me? Bad things might happen and I don't want you to get hurt." I say and Christina laughs.

"Well we have class together with my gang of friends. Do you mind if my friends used to be mean to you? They don't know you they just know of you." Christina says.

"Yeah. I don't mind. I love music class I just never sing because Peter is in that class." I say.

"I have an idea!" Christina says.

"Oh my gosh it's a miracle!" I say.

"I'll explain on the way." Christina says with an eye roll.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four pov**

 **Wow I'm writing a lot today this is my fourth chapter. Comments are amazing like the one by zoo E. Turtle. And thanks for following watheverest.**

 **Disclaimer: Divergent is not owned by me. If it was there would be no disclaimer.**

I see Christina and speechless walk into class together. Christina walks over then turns back when speechless doesn't follow. She walks over and grabs her by the hand and pulls her so hard she's about to fall. She does a front flip and has a quick conversation before she gives up and walks over.

"This is my new best friend. She is in are group now if you like it great if not that sucks for you." Christina says.

"I don't wa-"Zeke starts to say but I cut him off.

"She stays." I say and every one looks at me in shock. Especially her. Her greyish blue eyes look at me wide.

"Well ok then lets do intros." Christina says.

"Ok I will start and also tell you why you guys why I didn't talk." Speechless says. She thinks a moment before talking. "I stopped talking because Peter knocked me to the ground after I said hi telling me not to talk to him again and I got hurt so I spent the day in my aunt tori's office. After that I got harassed and beaten up after every single time I talked. Plus everyone kinda ignored me before that and right after that. My name is six. Yes like the number. Yes 1-5 were taken. No I won't tell you what it means. And I don't care if you make jokes about my name. Hahahaha. Bonus points if I haven't heard the joke before."

"Wow. Does every stiff have a number?" Zeke says sarcastically.

She doesn't miss a second before saying. "Yes how else do you keep track of everybody? The government assigns everyone a number but the only people that know theirs are from the government sector of Chicago."

Zeke looks to me in shock. It's a complete lie but it's hilarious. I nod. But they all look at each other like they figured out 0 to the power of 0 I burst out laughing. Then a second later she does to.

"So what number are you?" six asks me.

"I am number four." I say.

"Wow. Have you seen number 2 or 5 recently?" six asks.

"Yeah, every first Thursday of the month." I say

I didn't realize it but are group is setting up the front of the class room. So much for introductions.

"We should see what there up to." I say.

We walk up to them and Christina says it's for the plan. Then she and six start to argue. Then they laugh hysterically. Then Christina tells us enough and to sit down before the other kids come in. We all sit down in normal spots except we don't put our bags on the chair that we normally do. We put our bags on the chair in-between Christina and I. Now we sit and wait.


End file.
